


King of Time DxD

by 0SunDarkness0



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0SunDarkness0/pseuds/0SunDarkness0
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is a normal teenager. He fixes up clocks for people, has dreams of being King, and is lonely. However, when a man named Woz appears and reveals his future, Issei must now let his dream become reality. No matter what. Boost Time!





	King of Time DxD

Loud shouting was heard over a valley, getting louder as the ground shook, rocks and pebbles jumping up from the forces.

And the shouting came from a large army.

Thousands upon thousands of soldiers made up of various people, armed with various weapons- among those being swords, guns, spears, gauntlets, and many others -and armors.

However, some had black wings, feathers falling down, others with white wings, and most of the forces had bat-like wings as well.

And they're destination was not far, as two mountains making a large enough entrance was now in view, the area looking like a giant V.

And the other side of the mountains revealed a giant castle built into both mountains, connecting them together and forming together, making the castle look like a giant beetle.

And in the middle of the area, 20 statues stand, readying poses as if they were transforming, yet still in armor. All were in a V formation, the final one being a young teenager with spiky hair, and an odd gauntlet on his left arm.

And in front of them, stood one.

Gold armor gleams in the sun, reddish skies hue the upcoming battlefield. Black, spandex-like material stretch as the figure raises his left arm. A large golden band in a similar design as a wristwatches band. Wind blows by more.

And then, his helmet.

Gleaming red visors gaze upon the upcoming army, the katakana design forming an eagle.

As the army desends upon the man, he clenches his left hand, hard.

**_ Boost! Boost! Boost! _ **

Suddenly, a red gauntlet similar to that of the one the statue of the teenager appears on the armored man, the surrounding armor changing to fit the draconic design.

And as the army seems to come closer, time seems to slow.

_**3…** _

Shouting gets louder, weapons seem to ready…

**_2…_ **

The figure raises his left arm, moving his fingers into a snapping position…

**_1…_ **

And as the army seems to finally get to the armored man, he snaps.

* * *

"Hyaah!"

Childish yelling was heard, laughter following.

"Fool! I'm the Demon King, Issei Hyoudou!" The young boy, Issei, starts laughing as his best friend, another kid with short orange to chestnut hair, and violet eyes stood up into a heroic stance.

"Hah! As if you're going to win this duel, Demon King! I, Irina Shidou the Holy Soldier, shall slay you!" Irina then ran towards Issei, tackling him down to the ground.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!" Issei started hitting Irina on the back, trying to get his friend off.

"Never!" Laughter was heard as both kids started to tickle each other, trying to get each other off.

"Hahahaha, hey, hahaha, stop tha… ha, hahahaha!" Irina started to struggle as Issei kept on tickling.

"Never! I will win this battle, Holy Soldier!" Issei then brought up his toy sword, painted red and black, bringing it down on Irina.

* * *

Blood trickles down, the sword stained with the red plasma as the armored figure looked up at the remaining soldiers.

In the beginning, there was over 800,000 forces.

Now, there was only 400.

As the fear stagnated in the area, the armored figure walked away from them, not looking back at the forces, not caring if any of them attacking.

"Hey!"

However, the shout caused the man to turn around, looking at the crowd of scared individuals for who spoke up.

As the crowd started to run away, only one remained behind.

"Ah, hah, hahahahaha!" The armored figure laughed, almost like the person just told a terrible, but amazingly hilarious joke, "I never thought I would see that face again…"

The man's face was in a scowl, his aged eyes and greying hair not betraying his anger present at the moment, nor changing to anything else besides the armored man.

* * *

"Come on Issei, stop that!" Irina ran forward, trying, and failing, to catch up to Issei, who seemed to be holding a small sword in one hand and in the other his sword.

"Hahaha, I, the great Demon Lord Issei, shall not! Holy Soldier Irina, you must catch me first!" Issei seemed to still be in his made-up persona, not caring if he was annoying his best friend.

"Come on, I wanna play too, but I need my sword!" Irina just kept on chasing Issei.

"You must first-" Issei didn't even finish his sentence as he tripped over something.

"Gotcha!" Irina then pounced at Issei, getting him under her grip.

"Hey, lemme go!" Issei grappled at Irina, trying to get her off.

* * *

As the armoured figure leaped away from the man, the older man brought out two swords.

The one in his left hand was split in half, one half being a bright, holy glow, the other a dark purple-to-black.

In his other hand, the sword was much larger, resembling one from a video game. The hilt was longer than normal and the blade was dark blue.

As the armoured man stood up, the other man rushed forward, slashing the smaller blade at him. The armoured man just stood still, not caring if he was going to be hit.

As the blade went closer to the target, the armoured man's neck, time seemed to slow down, the moment appearing to finally end with the sword slicing through.

But as the blade seemed to touch his neck, time stopped.

The armoured man simply side-stepped, walking behind the swordsman. As he turned around, the armoured man brought out a wierd device.

Looking like a futuristic stopwatch, the front displayed a helmet, with blue on the side, red eyes, and a blade-like top. Displayed on the bottom, the number "2004" was there.

Pressing the button up top, the watch started beeping, the numbers and eyes blinking with the beeps. Suddenly, the beeping stopped, and with that, the helmet suddenly went forward, the design of it becoming clearer, revealing red. A voice followed.

_**Blade!** _

The armoured figure simply held out his left hand, and suddenly a giant sword with cards on the hilt materialized in it. Grabbing one of the cards, the figure slashed it across a trench on the side, simply taking time to do so.

Suddenly, the blade seemed to emit an energy, pulsing and weaving around it.

Slicing sideways, the armoured figure simply stared, not caring as he cut the old man in half, the blood almost immediately drying up from the heat and energy.

* * *

"Come on, Issei, let's just go inside now," Irina tried pulling Issei away from the spot he tripped.

"Not yet, Irina. I saw something here," Issei bent down on his knees, going through the dirt and grass.

"Mouh… Issei! I just-" Irina didn't finish her sentence, as some dirt hit her face, "Blegh! Hey Issei, come on!"

"I… here!" Grabbing the item by the exposed end, Issei tugged it. However, the item proved to be harder to get, evident by him struggling to get it.

"Hey Irina! Could you help me get it out?" Issei turned to Irina.

"Hah… well, couldn't hurt to try," Irina shrugged, walking over to Issei. Crouching down, Irina joined Issei in tugging the item out. However, it seemed the thing was just stuck.

"Hah… hah, Issei, maybe should just go now, this isn't working," Irina turned to Issei.

"Not… yet…" Issei kept on pulling, not quitting. However, he saw some dirt start to fracture, breaking apart, "Hey, I can see it getting free!"

Pulling harder, Issei saw more of the dirt break, pulling harder. Now, that the item was almost free, Issei grabbed it, managing to break it free from the dirt.

Grunting from pulling it hard, Issei looked over what the item was.

"You stayed back to dig up something, and got dirt on my face and hands… for a small clock?" Irina's eye started to twitch slightly.

"Eheheh, sorry… but, I really wanted to see it," Issei scratched the back of his head, "And I really wanted to see it. Besides, it looks cool."

Indeed, while the old clock looked simple, the details were odd. For one, the border on the face of the clock was pink for some reason, and the area where it would be wood was instead black and grey metal. The clock hands also seemed to be in an odd design too. Though, it seemed the clock stopped working, as evident by the fact the hands were stuck in the 10 and 2 position.

Though Irina just thought of it being a weirdly designed clock, Issei saw something in it. Something… odd.

* * *

The crackling of fire and the warm sun was calming.

The armoured figure just stayed at the statues, sitting down on the stairs leading up to the middle of it.

Honestly, he was just annoyed with the attacks. The frequent distractions and many assassinations were tiring for him.

However, he was just waiting for something to happen-

Ah.

It seems so, as the figure finally spoke, "It seems time has worked in my favor," his voice gravelly and old with age had a small amount of amusement, "I must thank you, Woz. Your loyalty has always carried me throughout."

* * *

_Two Weeks After Finding the Clock…_

Issei couldn't believe it. His best friend was now gone.

It started a week before, he and Irina were just playing again, as always, and they even managed to fix up the clock! They were having fun playing they're game of "King and Knights" and Issei was still the King. But somehow, he felt something would be off. One thing that Issei saw was that Irina was looking much more somber. Another was that she looked around like she was taking in the stuff around her.

But the final confirmation was what Irina said after they were done playing.

_"Ne, Issei… I wanna say this. I'm going away to Europe… I… I just wanna have some time with you…"_

Issei couldn't believe what his best friend said! He thought Irina was just joking, but that was the truth. Irina's parents even said so.

So there he was, waving goodbye to his best friend. Possibly forever.

And now, here he was, just lying on his bed, looking up on the ceiling. The clock he and Irina fixed up was on the bedside, ticking down. He used to see it as a huge accomplishment, but now it was just one of the few reminders for his friend.

"Hey Issei! We're gonna go to the park now! Please get out of bed!"

Issei just groaned, but still went out of bed. While he really didn't want to get out, he saw how his parents seemed sadder than normal. So, on the basis of Familial love, Issei went over to a closet next to his bed.

Picking out a red-striped t-shirt, and black shorts, Issei went downstairs.

"There you are, young man. I was wondering why it took so long…" Issei's mother had a stern look on her face. Her brown hair was done up into a top, and her brown eyes held concern for her son. She wore a yellow blouse with a blue jacket over it.

"Now now, Issei just needed some time to think. Isn't that right?" Issei's dad had brown hair too, but his eyes were blue. Not that many would notice due to his glasses. Wearing a blue button-up shirt and tan pants, he looked as if he came straight from work.

"Y-yeah…" Issei just trudged over to his parents, eventually walking out to the park.

* * *

Even though the park was his favorite place to hang out and have fun, Issei still felt sad at looking at familiar swing-sets, climbing bars and slides. He just couldn't get Irina out of his head. His best friend was gone, and only a few things he gave him and the clock were around. Memories playing here was also left.

"Now Issei, me and your dad are gonna go over to some of the shops. Do you wanna get something?" Issei's mom bowed down slightly to look at her son.

"…A clock would be nice…" His mother sighing, Issei watched as they walked off.

When he and Irina were fixing the clock, Issei got interested in them, eventually collecting several novelty and toy clocks too. Why he did that, he didn't know, but he just enjoyed having them.

Walking to the area where kids were playing, Issei looked around to see anything fun. But nothing looked fun, the kids looked to be having fun with each other, and he didn't even know any of them. Heck, he swore some of them looked too mean.

Though, looking around, he noticed something interesting. A small crowd of other kids were sitting around a strange man.

He had black hair, a stylish scarf, and baggy grey clothes. And he seemed to be telling a story.

Shrugging, Issei went over, crouching down at the back, listening to the story he was telling.

"And then, bringing down the sword, Oma slashed his enemy in half, killing him instantly! And then, with a mighty heave, Oma spun around, hitting the Worm behind him!"

It sounded like a story about a guy who fought the Worms and some other enemy.

"After taking out the enemies, Oma leapt up, bringing down on the Fangire! As he looked to the right, another Undead rushed up, and trailing behind it, was an Orphonoch! Seeing he was in danger, Oma brought out the Kabuto Ridewatch, activating the Clock Up!"

"Boo! You suck!"

"Who would find this fun?"

"Sounds dumb…"

The crowd dispersed, the kids not liking the story one bit.

Except for Issei.

As the man sighed, he suddenly saw Issei. Spinning around, the man asked, "Young man? Why are you still here?"

"Uhm…" Issei really couldn't figure out why. He really wasn't into the story, and it was actually kinda boring. But even then, it was interesting for him.

"Maybe because it sounded interesting?"

As Issei answered the man, said man smiled.  _A bit too much._

"Ah, finally one who stays! I was wondering who would stay. But no-one ever stays… Hah… but now," The man took out something from his pocket, "I can give this away."

"This" was a weird device. White, and black, it was in a weird oval with some slots on the left and right. The front looked to be a screen, but it didn't seem open.

"Now, this cannot be used unless something else was with it," the man bowed, "Now, I must take my leave."

"Ah, bye, mister!" Issei bowed down as the man walked away, chuckling.

"My name is Woz, young man."

"I… I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou. Uh… future king!" King? Man, he really needed to come up with better excuses-

"Hm… my, what an interesting dream," Woz smiled, "I can see you dream of something when you're a king. Well, all I can say is, Follow it."

And with that, Woz walked off.

* * *

_9 Years Later…_

We now see Issei, now grown up and in a uniform, sitting down tinkering with a wristwatch.

The uniform was a black long-sleeved shirt with the buttons open, black pants and sneakers. Underneath the shirt was a red undershirt.

"Hm… the amount of sweat it built up is amazing…" Issei sighed as he looked behind him.

Issei was currently on the top floor, looking at the bottom of students down there, talking to other students, playing with others on phones, using the internet, doing sports…

While here he was, sitting away from everyone and tinkering with a watch.

Sometimes, he wished he could have had time with friends, but after he admitted his dream of being a king, he was ridiculed, called dumb, and was told to give it up. But he ignored it. Though now, he was feeling a bit cynical at himself.

"Heh, Issei, you went to Kuoh Academy, one of the best schools, recently co-ed, and you say you wanna be king… hell, some girls thought that meant HAREM king… dumb idea too…" Issei put down the watch on the bench, leaning back onto the fence, not getting why girls thought that.

Wait, he remembered he was friends with two people who at first seemed good guys until they became massive perverts and by the mere fact he was friends with them meant he too was a pervert.

He almost always get hurt before he could say he didn't like them as friends anymore, only seeing them as annoyances.

"Great, I made myself kinda sad," Issei sighed, "Maybe I should just stay up here until the bell rings…"

Sighing once more, Issei looked back down, seeing a crowd of people chasing someone. Or rather two idiots who peeked into the changing room of girls with strong sturdy wood that could split a guy's head in half.

Eye twitching, Issei lied down, setting the watch onto his bag, and layed on the bench.

"Maybe a nap would help…" Closing his eyes, Issei relaxed.

And relaxed.

And relaxed some more.

**_Ding dong, Ding dong…_ **

Not even the bells are gonna make him stop relaxing…

The breeze was nice, steady, but strong. Nice and soft…

The sun was even just right, even though he should know that it would've been cooking him already. Though, the clouds up top must've been doing a good job.

Hell, one of them even perfectly aligned to his face.

"Hello, there Hyoudou."

Huh, was someone saying his name? Surely everyone would've been in class by now.

"Are you listening to me now?"

Meh, maybe is was his mind playing on him. He was getting sleepy, and it might've been a hallucination.

"Fine. You asked for this."

**_Slap!_ **

* * *

Walking by everyone else going outside the gates, Issei just rubbed his cheek some more.

Turns out the student council president saw he was up there, and was promptly slapped so that he would actually get his ass of the bench.

And the bright red spot on his cheek was somehow radiating. How that happened, he couldn't care. Mostly due to pain and due to everyone being able to see it. The questions were really annoying…

Hell, some girls thought he tried to take advantage of a girl, and they assumed she got away from him by slapping him.

Sometimes he hated females for those radical leaps of logic…

"Bah, who am I kidding? I'll always be accused by people. Luckily mom and dad still see me normal," Issei just sighed.

"I can't tell if that's sad, or really nice…"

Slowing down a bit, Issei just went over his thoughts, moping at the amount of stuff he had done throughout his life.

For one, he still went by his promise at becoming a king. While he really didn't think it through, he just went with it. One, it was too far gone to stop anything from happening due to what he said, and two, it reminded him of his time playing with Irina. One of the few times he vividly remembered being happy.

Second was the stuff he was accused of for being (former) friends with Matsuda and Motohama. Sure, they had moments, but that fizzled out as soon as the second day at school, where they tried to make him peek into a girl's changing room.

Needless to say, he bolted away as soon as possible when he saw the female sign and a small hole.

Though because of that, he was now accused of being a pervert like them, only much more like closet perv instead.

And that was from by proxy, not to mention the amount of times the two tried to do any perverted stuff near him, and was called a scum of Earth!

He just wanted those two to just get it through their heads that he didn't want any of that…

And finally, his fascination with clocks. While he always saw them as nice things to have, he really didn't see the appeal. Until he and Irina fixed up the weird looking clock. After that, Issei just went forward, looking at other clocks, and tinkering with them whenever they broke. That fascination continued up to now, where it probably was the only time girls would be nice to him. Though that was due to them not knowing how to fix them up. He really couldn't blame them, no-one would care learning how.

However, his mulling stopped as he looked on the street.

Down on the ground was what appeared to be a stopwatch. Picking it up, Issei saw that it really didn't appear to be one.

The front appeared to have a futuristic design, the button on the top was white, along with the border around the face, and the back appeared to have slots. Though the weirdest thing was that the place where the face of the clock should be, was just blank. No design of a clock face, no imprint, just a smooth blank area.

 _'Did someone lose this? Nah, it would've had somebody's name on it. A prank? No, something would've had happened. Hm, wonder what the button does?'_ Clicking it, nothing happened,  _'Nope, nothing happened. What does it do anyway? Is it a prototype? A real-life reference design?'_

_'Eh, maybe I should keep it. Nobody's around, so it's owner is probably gone now. I have thought about making my own clock…'_

Pocketing it inside his… pocket, Issei went on his way, just going by anyone walking and passing by.

Going up a bridge overlooking the road, Issei stopped, leaning over the railings and looked down on the passing cars.

"E-excuse me!"

Turning to his left, Issei saw a sight he'll never forget.

Issei looked over a beautiful girl, black hair glistening in the sun, a pink and purple blouse, purple eyes and an adorable, yet pretty face.

And she was asking him something.

"Y-yes, what is it?"

The girl visibly flinched and shook, as if she was afraid of something.

"U-um, are you I-Issei Hyoudou?" Why was she asking for him?

"Ye-yeah, yeah I am," the girl started to hyperventilate.

"W-w-will… WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Shock was an understatement for the mental state for Issei.

I mean, who could blame him? A pretty girl goes up to you, asks for you, and when you confirmed, she asks to be your girlfriend? That sounded like a dream for any lonely guy!

"Uhgm, uh, why?" Issei stopped staying in place, as if he was unable to move.

"W-well, I always saw you walking by here, and I kept on hearing about this guy who would fix anything he was asked. H-he sounded like a nice guy…" the girl bowed down, "I-I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you! I wanted to meet you!"

"W-well… um…" Issei saw himself in a tight spot. On one hand, he was being asked by a girl he has never seen before, and had some misinformation on him. For example, he only fixed up clocks, not anything he was asked for. But on the other hand, if word of mouth that he rejected a girl who appeared to whole-heartedly loved him, he would find himself dead and the suspects would turn out to be several girls.

"O-okay…" Issei looked away in embarrassed, his cheeks positively glowing.

"R-really?" The girl seemed to almost had a heart attack.

"Yeah-" Issei couldn't even finish it as the girl, who immediately heard the yeah, jumped him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh yes! Yes, yes yes! Thank you Issei! Thank you!" Issei just saw some light.

"Breathe…" the girl immediately let go of Issei with a cry of, "I'M SORRY!"

Taking some well needed breaths, Issei looked up, the girl seemed to be on the verge on tears.

Taking some time to finally stand up, Issei assured her, "It's okay…"

"A-ah! It's Yuuma! Yuuma Amano! I hope you'll be a good person for me!" Yuuma bowed down. Now that Issei looked closer at her (read: payed more attention), she had some large breasts, and she seemed to be trying to show them at him.

"Um, uh… are we gonna do anything now?" Yuuma visibly brightened.

"How about a date on the weekend?" Yuuma looked happy at the thought.

"Um, yeah," Yuuma just squealed in delight at the answer.

"Okay, how about we meet at the shops, and we'll end it at the park?" Issei nodded for his answer.

"Okay, see ya, Yuuma," Issei walked away from Yuuma, looking at the sunset as she waved bye at him.

As Yuuma disappeared on the other side, Issei shrugged, walking away to his home.

* * *

While Issei and "Yuuma" walked away, only one other person went over the bridge.

The man brought out a book, looking at the entry in it.

And on the page was the words, "Issei Hyoudou and Raynare in disguise meets on the bridge. Issei agrees to her proposal for becoming her boyfriend."

Frowning at the entry, the man sighed, "Oh my Lord, why must your journey start here?"

Woz, looking around, walked away, disappearing from the place to go forward in time.


End file.
